Thingol II
Elenon Thingol was an Elf of the Teleri, but formed the [[Verräternben|'Verräternben']]. As his mother (Melian) was a Maia, he was a Half-Maia (per say). This made him more powerful than his Father (Elwë Thingol). Furthermore, he could shape shift to any animal or Elf; he cannot bypass this limitaion. He is often found to be a Termite, in order to hide from Scouts and Spies. His sister was Lúthien, whom married Beren, Lord of Ladros. Thingol was a good friend of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, and was good friends with Fingolfin, the High King of Noldor. He was the founder and first King of the Verräternben and was respected by few. Some considered him to be the High King of the Sindar and the Lord of Beleriand, as he was the heir to Elu Thingol. Thus, Menegroth was inherited (none else of Doriath remained in the following Ages). Biography ''To be edited! Rule of Doriath For centuries Elwë (Thingol I) remained lost until he reemerged as a respected lord and many of his people joined him in the great forested area of the Beleriand. Now known as Thingol, he and Melian become king and queen of the Teleri who stay in Beleriand, who then become known as the Sindar. Elwë founded a realm in a large forested area in the Beleriand first known as Eglador (Land of the Forsaken). Thingol II inherited Doriath after his father's death. Marriage ''To be edited! Thingol II is married to Gwenfaer. Death Thingol, after learning of how Fingolfin had died, set out in search of Melkor, seeking vengeance for his friend. As Thranduil hated Melkor, he asked to come with Thingol. Thingol denied this request because he did not wish to lose another close friend. He was confident that he would succeed, anyways. When he approached Melkor, he screamed in the Black language, "Fingolfin, jiak ukay, deaavh avo Morgoavh avhe Mubullat Goth!" (Translated to: "Fingolfin, I say, Death to Morgoth the Dark Lord!"). Charging with Aranrúth 'Thingol engaged in battle. Initially, Morgoth was losing because of Thingol's inhumane swiftness. However, Morgoth smashed Thingol's right leg, and Thingol was helpless. Desperate, Thingol thrust ''Aranercha (see below) forward into Morgoth's left leg. The poison was so powerful that Melkor himself could not withstand it. Melkor survived, but was weakened forever. Because of all of Melkor's weaknesses combining (from Fingolfin, Thingol II, etc.), the prophecy that speaks of Morgoth's death will come true. Without Fingolfin and Thingol, the prophecy wouldn't have happened. Therefore, they were a part of the prophecy (making them legendary). Furious, Melkor smashed Thingol's chest with his steel boot twice. Thingol's head was fed to wargs of Utumno. Thingol was seen as a hero and legend by Sindar and Noldor alike. Etymology '''Elenon Thingol derives from the Sindarin Elen Sindacollo "Elu Greycloak" from thind or sinda ("grey") and collo ("cloak"). The original form of his name was Elenon Singollo from the Sindarin elen ("star") and ion ("son of"). (Literally "Star-son of Thingol") Weapons Thingol's sword was called Aranrúth ("King's Ire") which was inherited from his father, Elwë Thingol. He also owned ''Aranercha ''("King's Sting"/"King's Prick"), a Sindar knife, equipped with the strongest poison known to Arda, forged by Eöl, whom gave it to him as a gift for the family soon before his death. Thingol also owned a bow in which he crafted himself, named, ''Dûncalad ''("Light of the West").